The Prince of the Opera
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Aiden alway dreams to be a male opera singer, that's what he want to be. To be to being a opera singiner. But when his grandmother(Queen Leah) forbid him from doing this, Aiden dream wouldn't come true. But he alway keep his hope up and alway follow his dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am writing my other Descendants fanfic. And welcome to "The Prince of the Opera", and this is a smash up of the Phantom of the Opera and Disney Descendants. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc's, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

Once upon a time – that's an odd way to start a story, isn't it? How do you decide where "once" took place? Is it when the action bursts forth? Is it when love enters the scene? That brings forth another question – if you're talking about someone else's story, where in their life do you pick up? Maybe it's just when their normal life was disrupted and the changes began. Yes, perhaps this will do. But who am I to define such qualifications?

Maybe you've heard of me. Maybe you haven't. Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. It doesn't matter. The important thing is this is a story about a boy who took hold of his own destiny and his own dream. I'd like to think sharing his epic journey will help those seeking their own place in life... or at the very least, bring entertainment to those who desire it. Isn't that the job of all good stories?

But in order to properly tell you this tale, it might be best if I start over. Let's skip that 'once upon a time' nonsense, and I promise to keep all bias out. This story begins one day. That boy, is me, prince Aiden of the Beauty Kingdom. And this is my story.

It was a nice warming day in the castle of beauty. A eleven brown hair year old boy name Aiden, he was in his room, doing ballet. Although his grandmother forbid him for doing. That is for girl. Aiden didn't care, he dance and dance from his heart and feel the rhythm to the music. He dream to be a first prince male ballet dancer and a opera singer. His grandmother, Queen Leah alway teach him to be a proper prince, Aiden didn't like it, he like to do his way.

His older sister, Audrey, alway dislike him, he inherited his mother look, his father lip, his dad hair, his mother violet eyes, and he inherited his mother beautiful singing voice. But to Audrey, she did not inherited from her parents. Audrey was raise to be spoil and selfish princess by her grandmother.

Like his mom, Aiden is a kind, elegant, sophisticated, and gentle person as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, he is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young boy as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Aiden is very loyal to his family. But he sometimes, have his father, personality, brave and heroic. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. He is a early and morning person.

Queen Leah try to teach him about being a PROPER prince. By this fact, he doesn't like other boys of that time. He always gets mad when he hears people say that the prince can't do this and that. He just doesn't care and he like to do his way. He taught how to use a sword by his dad, Phillip. He sometimes visit the three good fairies in the forest.

When he was five, his mom dad, King Stephen, died, by the old age, at night, before he died, he was called to come to his grandfather room at night, before he go to bed.

 **Flashback**

 _Five year old Aiden POV:_

 _I was staring at the stars in the beautiful dark sky and a moon shining a light with my stuff Peter Dragon, which was my gift from King Stephen, my grandfather. And my St. Bernard dog, Erik, which also a gift from my dad, who sat next to me, I put him in my lap and put my stuff dragon right next to the table. Just then, a knock was heard in my bedroom door. My parents step in. My mom eyes was watering and all red, and my father call me and say that I have to go to my grandfather room._

 _So I did, I took my stuff dragon and taken with me, my dog then walk beside me, my parents escort me to his room. A bunch of servants, maids, my grandmother, my dad dad, and my twelve older sister, Audrey, who was crying on my dad dad shoulder, they all standing outside the door. My grandmother who wasn't crying but look like she was envious. I alway wondering why, why wasn't she cry?_

 _We both stare and she turn her head alway and I enter his room. The door was close and the room is almost dark, I was alone in the room with my grandfather, the candle was lift, I cannot see him in his bed by the dark but I do saw his dark figure and his hand sticking out._

 _"Aiden," he called, "come here," I walk slowly and clinging my stuff dragon. "Yes?" I said, kneels down and took his hand. "My dear grandson," he said, touching my soft brown hair, "I have to tell you something, you will protect by the angel, an angel of music, they will guide you and help you, a nicest angel you will ever have. They will protect you, and they will alway be there to be your friends." my grandfather cough and I took a step back trying not to get sick from him._

 _"Grandfather, do you believe of angel?" I ask._

 _"Of course, my dear grandson, what else, I believe in everything." And that was his last words, and so, the candle went off, the storm thunder in the sky._

 **Flashback End**

And so many years of King Stephen death, things have change in the kingdom of Beauty and the palace. Queen Leah make a strict rule. Never mention of King Stephen, no singing(unless you're a girl), and other rules. If any of them break of these rules, they will get kick out of the palace, and never return, or worst, they'll be executed.

And then, he heard a knock. He quickly turn off the music and hide his ballet shoes and slip under the bed. "Who it is?" Aiden call out. "It's Queen Leah of Beauty Kingdom," Aiden sigh as he roll his eyes and open the door. "Yes grandma?" Aiden answered. "'It Queen Leah of Beauty Kingdom' Aiden," she frustration. "My apologies Queen Leah of Beauty Kingdom. And what bring you here in my room?" Aiden ask. "I just heard a what appears to be a ballet music, in your room. You know that it forbids to listen or anything that is for girls, correct?"

"Y-yes of course, Queen Leah of Beauty Kingdom, you're correct but it not a ballet music, it probably something else you heard." Aiden lie. "My mistake" Queen Leah huffed and walk out the room as she slam the door. Aiden then stare at his window where the balcony is. He walk over to the balcony and see a beautiful view of the trees, gardens, water fountains, and a ocean.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian.

Grant to me your glory" Aiden look at the clear sky. "Soon, I will be free."

"So what clubs you going to join?" William ask Aiden, "I don't know," he answer. "Well, Alexis have join the book club, again, like every school years. Dizzy join that art club. And I'd join the cooking class, are you sure you don't want to join the clubs, maybe there are some club that are interested for you?" William replied as Aiden and Alexis walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, maybe there are some clubs I could find interesting," said Aiden. And then, something have caught of his eyes, a stage club, he have alway wanted to join the stage when he was little. But he to beware of his older sister, she alway watching him like a hawk. So then, he join the stage club as a carpenter, who builds sets and stage elements. He wish how he wanted to be a Opera singer but he know the rules, he have to follow the rules or he will kick out the castle and he will have no where to live or he will be executed.

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

It was a cloudy day in the Kingdom of Beauty, the royal family were eating their food in the dinner table. They They were all at their assigned seats. Queen Leah glowered to Aiden from his seat while they waited for their dinner. They were all sitting quietly.

Aurora took a drink herself, and then let out a burp which made her sheepishly smile. "Oh, e-excuse me..."

Soon, the head chief come out the kitchen door. "Dinner is served!" the head chef called out."This dinner sure is going to be interesting." Philip said.The servants laid out all the foods for their dining patrons."Bon appetit." the head chef bowed to them."I'm starving." Aiden smiled."Well, let's not let our tummies rumbling, let's dig in." Queen Leah began eating."Don't mind if I do, your majesty." Prince Phillip smiled back as he eat a piece of steak.

So the royal family began eating their meals on the table as Aiden think it's a best time to announce.

"Attention everyone, I have announce to make." Aiden stood up from his seats and he got their attention. "I have join the club in Auradon Prep." He said.

"Really? What kind of clubs you have been join?" His mother ask with a warm and nice smile on her face.

"Well, I have join a theater club-"

"Absolutely not!" Queen Leah raise her voice, slamming her hands onto the diner table as she rejects it.

"-As a carpenter, who builds sets and stage elements!" He said it quickly as his grandma relax for a bit and sat down in the moment.

"Why son, that's a wonderful club. I am sure that you will do a great job as a carpenter." His father smile at him proudly.

Aiden smile of their positive feedbacks. He look at his older sister Audrey but she glare and her face expression is mix with both disgust and disapprove.

"Well Audrey, what did you think?" Their mother ask. "Ugh," was all she could say. The Queen of Beauty Kingdom didn't respond any feedback from it, she continued to eating as if nothing happen.

"I think you will do a excellent job as a carpenter Aiden, I'm sure you will do and try your best son." His mother said.

In the next day, Aiden head over to Auradon Theater where his club is at. He walk to the backstage where he see a bunch of students are in the backstage, he walk over to them and stood beside them. In his surprise, he saw William, youngest son of Cinderella and Prince Henry( **AN: I mean, he at least need a name people** ).

"William!" Aiden said in surprise and shock to see his friend and smile at him, William turn to face Aiden. He smile back at him.

"Aiden!" William hug him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're joining cooking club?" He said him, hug him back.

"I was but then I decided to join your club because you need some company to look after you just in case your sister is spying on you." William answer.

"Well at least I don't have to meet everyone."

"Welcome everyone to Theater club!" They tune to face where the voice coming from, it was a tall woman with long black hair that tie into a ponytail with a yellow bow, wearing a soft yellow shirt with two puffy sleeves, yellow pant, orange belt that's around her waist, two orange heels on her feet and black stocking on her leg, a golden necklace with a small bell on the bottom and a two cowbells on both of her ears.

"I am Ms. Clarabelle. It's a nice to meet you all. I am so happy to have all of you joining the Theater Club." She said. "Before we get started, why don't we all introduce to each other and say three facts about you."

"Oh!!!!" William squeal in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!!!!"

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and I apologize if this chapter is seen short to you and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
